


He was the one the wholetime when she was not.

by CandyTrickster (orphan_account)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Heart Break, Imprinting, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mpreg, Sloppy Makeouts, Teen Pregnancy, love making
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CandyTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Jacob   find   love for each other after bella has left edward and moved away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. wake up call

             
Jacob x Edward  
  
  
  
Edward’s POV

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Sitting alone in the dark meadow,Under my eyes red  and puffed since i was crying  yet i can’t sherd a single tear.Bella the girl I loved,left me. She  broke up with me then moved back to florida.She couldn’t see it working out. All i have done for her went down the drain. I got up then heard a twig broke. I turn to see a wolf with carper fur.I knew it was Jacob.  
  
I looked away,”what do you want?” i asked.  
  
  
He moved closer,”why  did Bella left? Why didn’t  she say goodbye?!”  
  
“She  couldn’t  deal with being with me anymore and thought it would be better off if she moved...I didn’t know she left without saying a word.” I told him.  
  
  
  
Jacob just growled,”well she didn’t because of you she wont even talk to me after she left!”  
  
  
I looked at Jacob,”if your blaming me than go ahead and kill me. I’m not going to stop you.” i muttered.  
  
  
Jacob  ran towards me   but suddenly stop and slide  into me.I   fell to the ground and he was on top of me. I looked at him.  
  
‘don't tell me i just  imprint on a leech...’  
  
  
His scent changed also. he smelled like  sweet. Looking into his eyes as he shifted back.My own mind when blank by looking at him. He looked so  sexy. Letting my hand  ran up his  thine  to his  abs and up to his  cheek. He flinched slightly.  
  
  
“d-don’t touch me.”  he  muttered and his  cheeks were flushed.  
I smirked and   leaned up,”I don’t care,” he muttered then kissed him.  
  
His eyes widen  then close as he started to kiss me back.   His warm lips felt good against my cold  ones. His  skin was warm to the touch.He grabbed my ass causing me to gasp lightly into the kiss. Pulling him  closer and  kissed him roughly. The way i never did  with Bella.Feeling free  is amazing.He  smirked into the kiss and      nibbled on my lower lip. His warm hand  slipping under my shirt and slowly pushing it up. I  broke the kiss when  he took off my shirt and   pushed him off of me and  took off the rest of my cloths.He looked at my body slowly,taking it in.  
  
‘looks yummy.’ he thought and licked his lips.  
  
Pouncing me and    smashed our lips  together again for a rough passion sloppy kiss.I moaned and  pressed up against him. He  moaned softly and smirked as he started to rubbed his cock  against  my ass. Oh god it feels so good.He was so big too. I knew it had to be the imprint that is  making me act this way but I don't care. I stopped caring the moment  our lips touched.  Plus  I am free with him and He loved me for me. I knew he loved me for a long time but couldn’t admit it  until now.  He broke the  kiss and    put two fingers to my mouth.I smirked and   started to lick them slowly and sucked on his mild-finger in a playful and seductive manner.He   smirked  then pulled his fingers away.Slipped them into my tight  hole and  started to stretch  my hole.I moaned then moved so  I could suck his big cock. I  licked my lips before lick it slowly from bottom up to the tip. His moans was a wonderful tone. I love it. I moaned around his  cock as he stretched my hole more.  He removed his fingers pulled me away  and kissed me deeply. Laying me  down on my back. Spreading my leg  out wide for him. He chuckled then  slipped into my tight hole with a grunt. I moaned  once he was in me. I  felt  all warm in side which was amazing. leaning forward,he started to thrust    slowly   and gentle. He didn’t want to hurt me   for our first time...Like this.I  moved my hips more.  
  
“ah faster jake~!” I moaned and panted.  
  
  
Jake smirked then started to thrust faster and deeper. I moaned louder and wrapped my legs around  his waist. I felt his hand touch mine and held it.   His thoughts  were about how I look like this and how he wanted    this to never end. I  kissed him and   intertwined our fingers together. He started to move harder. my moans turned into cries of pleasure. He reached down and started to  stroke my staff.  
  
  
  
I don’t know how much longer i can   last. I was very close. Feeling  his cock throbbing inside of me, Felt amazing  like a sweet pleasureful rhythm inside. I screamed out in pleasure   along with  his name.  
  
“J-Jacob~! i  am  going to~! Ahh~!!!!”  i  moaned as i came into his warm hand.  
  
He  pulled his hand away and licked it clean  as he  slammed into me.I  tighten my  grip on his hand. He   groaned as he barried deep into me and came. Felt so warm and filled me up. He picked me up then flipped so he was  under me. Laying on his chest,I felt tired  for once.He smirked and looked at me.  
  
“get some rest, Edward.” he said.  
  
  
I signed then  closed my eyes and feel asleep in his  strong arms.His heart beat with soothing.  I muttered my love  in my sleep which made him chuckle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	2. Chapter 2: heart break one save love the other(emmett)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you will find it funny or weird on what the oc is XDDD

Chapter 2: heart break one save love the other  
  
  
Emmett’s pov  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Rose what are you talking about?” i asked in  confusion.  
  
  
“Emmett  I don’t think i can be with you anymore... I am sorry..I don’t think  it would work out anyways...”   She said  as she looked away.  
  
  
“ But Rose..” I was cut off with her putting her hand on my lips.  
  
“no emmett... I don’t love you like i should.... Goodbye emmett... you will only be is a brother to me..” she said then  walked away.  
  
  
  
  
 I  fell to my knees in  the  mild of the woods. I was  blinded by her beauty and my love for her that i didn’t see what she  felt about me. Was  I  boring to her.. Or did she  just never loved me enough  for it to even work.  
  
  
I   got up and walked.Needing to calm down. My heart broken.  I came to a clearing.  it smelled like  salt water. I   realized i was    getting close the the sea water. Then  the scent of  blood hit my nose. I looked down there was a  girl   laying on the shore. I ran down to see how bad she was. She   gasped  and held her side.  I picked her up and  she looked like  some animal clawed her. had to be one of the shifters. She was not human or vampire... but what. I picked her up and  ran  to the hospital.   Knowing Carlisle was there.   I didn’t notice she  was naked either. I waited in the  waiting room. I wanted to make sure she was okay.   Something about her  I liked. I  don’t know what.I lifted my head when i  heard foot steps coming towards me.It was my ‘father’.  
  
  
“She is fine now.  it was bad enough that she needed  stitches but  other than that she will be fine.. but we couldn’t find any form id on her then  again she was naked when you brought her in.” He said and sighed.  
  
  
  
“can I go  see her?” I asked in a soft tone.  
“ of course. she is resting  but she should be awake in a bit.” he said before leading me to her room.  
   
  
I walked over to her and    brushed her Black hair   with   looks to be  a teal   color of highlights out of her face. her eyes twitched a little.Then they slowly open. It was a light ocean blue color.  It was very beautiful. Something warm hit my chest when i looked into her eyes that very moment.She  lightly touched my face and smiled.  
  
  
  
“thank you..” she muttered softly.  
  
  
I     touched her hand, “your welcome...what is your name?” I asked.  
  
  
  
“ Cleodora... but you can call me Cleo for short..” she said then  smiled then kissed my cheek.  
  
  
  
“ that’s a pretty name Cleo... my name is Emmett.” I said.  
  
  
I sat down next to her and     looked at her,” where are you from.”  
  
  
  
  
Cleo   looked at me  then smiled,”well.. i live out in the  sea...” she muttered softly.  
  
  
  
I  raised an eyebrow and looked at her,”the sea... how on earth are you able to live out there?”  
  
  
  
  
Cleo sighed,” i am not human...”  
  
  
“already figured that.” i chuckled.  
  
“I am a mermaid...if you don't believe me than i will show you when i get out of here what i look like when   my legs get wet but  here to many humans.” she chuckled.  
  
  
I smiled,”okay deal. but how did you get hurt  in the first place?”  
  
  
  
She rolled her eyes,” a stupid ass  giant wolf did it. i was just  about to come to shore just to explore since i never been on shore that much and    before  i was out of the water  i was   attacked.. but i shocked the jerk before he  tried to use his  teeth on me.” she explained.  
  
  
I rolled my eyes,”  had a feeling those shifters had to be a cause of it.” I muttered.  
  
  
 Carlisle walked in and looked at  Cleo,”miss  you will be able to leave tomorrow  but i think it would be best if you stayed   with my family to make sure  your wound is healing.”  
  
  
She nodded then looked at me and held my hand. i could tell she was nervous.  
  
  
  
“ don’t worry I will be with you.” I said softly.  
  
  
“really?” she asked and smiled.  
  
  
“yeah  he is my father actually. Carlisle   her name is Cleodora.” I said.  
  
  
“that’s a beautiful name.” he said.  
  
  
“thank you Dr.Carlisle.” she said.  
  
  
  
I looked at her,”you should get some rest. I’ll   bring you    to the house tomorrow.” i said then laid down next to her.  
  
  
She curled up in my arms and smiled,”thank you again emmett.” she muttered as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
I smiled and watched her. She  looked so beautiful when asleep.  My father  smiled then  walked out. I texted alice to  bring over  a outfit for  Cleo to wear. She looked about around alice’s size maybe  a little skinnier since she   must swim a lot.  
  
  
 When Alice  came in,She looked at  Cleo  and smiled.  
  
  
“I see your luck as changed. Once from   heartbreak into love again.” she said.  
  
“I guess.. just something about her i love that i haven’t see in rosalie... yet i don’t know what..” i mutter.  
  
  
“a pure of heart maybe a heart beat.. i see she is alive... but not human... what is she?”  
  
  
“ you wont believe it but she is a  mermaid... I did found her on the sores of the la push.... but i didn't get caught i was fast enough just to find her and get out.” i told her then smiled.  
  
  
  
Alice giggled,”i believe you since i saw her in a vision just last night.” she said. then set the  bag  on the chair.  
  
  
  
I looked at her then raised an eyebrow,”yet you didn’t tell me?”  
  
  
“no somethings  shouldn’t be told...plus i did see the part were rose dumps you.” she muttered.  
  
  
  
“who needs her anyways.... she didn’t love me  nothing more than a brother.” i said then  smiled.  
  
Alice sighed and  patted my back, “you look more happy right now than with her anyways.” she said  
I  smiled,”thanks...”  i said and kissed Cleo’s forehead.  
  
  
  
Alice smiled,”your welcome.” She said then took a picture of me and Cleo before leaving.  
  
  
  
  
I  rolled my eyes then went back to watching  Cleo sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the morning,I  waited outside for her to get dressed.  I  left to get my jeep at least.When she wheeled out of her room. I signed her out and    smiled.  She  looked so beautiful with out     that hospital gain now.  I carefully helped her into the jeep. She  smiled and looked around. I never seen rose smile as much as her. I got into the driver’s side and  drove off.   She held my hand. I  kissed her  hand.  
  
  
  
She smelled  like something  sweet  with sea salt but  i don’t know what like vanilla and sea salt. it smelled good actually.  Once we  got  to the  house, i parked in the garage.   Helped her out of the jeep and carried her upstair to  the private bathroom in my room. I noticed rosalie  moved out of my room already.   Cleo said she wanted to show me  her tail  and wanted to take a bath. Set her on her feet and started to  bath to  a nice warm not to hot and not to cold feeling for her. I looked away  to hear a chuckle.  
  
“Emmett you seen me naked before don’t be shy.” she said as i heard her  take off her cloths.  
  
I looked at her and helped her  into the tub. since she was still sore.once she was in the tub her legs changed into a  teal mermaid tail with hint of purple scales.I slowly reached down and touched her tail. it felt slimy but not a really gross why.She smiled and giggled.  
  
  
“you have a pretty tail.” i  said.  
  
  
“thank you. your have   pretty eyes.” she said then kissed  my lips softly.  
If my heart was still beating it would skip a beat.  I  think i love her. her lips art soft like silk. I kissed her back.  
  
  
  
“mind getting  my back,big boy?” she said and smiled.  
  
  
I  nodded then started to wash her back. She smiled and and relaxed against my hand. I could tell she trusted me. Which was what I was hoping for. She  moved her long hair  so   it would be out of the way. She took my hands slowly and  moved them to her breast. She blushed softly. I  looked at her and if i  could i would be to blushing.  She  smiled lightly. Then giving her  a like squeeze.  her breast big and   soft. I take it underwater you an’t get  breast surgery because they were real. Hearing a soft moan coming from her lets.  I noticed in the water her wounds had healed on their  own. it was a  amazing sight to see.   She was looking    at my hard on in a course way. Take it  she never seen a dick before. Unzipping my  pants and  pulled my cock out. I  looked at her.  
  
  
“what are you doing?” i asked.  
  
  
“just course...” she said then sniffed it before licking it.  
  
  
I tensed up and moaned lightly. She glanced up at me and did it again. I moaned again. I  rubbed her  breast.She  moaned softly  then started to suck on my cock. I moaned and  watched her. it felt so good.  
  
“ mm feels so good.” I panted.  
  
  
She smiled around my cock and started to    suck harder.I ran my fingers threw her hair and groaned.I wanted all of her but in her mermaid form i don't know how that would work. I pulled her mouth away and fixed my pant and kissed her deeply  
  
“let’s get you cleaned and dried of so we  can have  some  fun.” I said and rubbed her tail slowly.  
  
  
She squirmed  a little and blushed,”okay,Emmett.”  she said.  
  
  
After I quickly washed her. I picked her up and dried her off  that her tail turned back to legs. Taking her to the bedroom and  laid her down. She blushed cutely and  looked at me with her lovely light ocean blue eyes.I  stripped down and slowly climbed over her and kissed her  passionately.Kissing me back and slowly slipped her tongue into my mouth.She  ran her  hand up my chest then gripped my shoulder. She broke the kiss and panted softly.  
  
  
  
“promise to be gentle?”  
  
“of course it’s your  first time.”  
  
  
  
  
She was so innocent. I knew this is  what she wants right now. when again i don’t know anything but what i just learned on mermaids. Cleo      grabbed my hand. I smiled then grabbed then  lube and  rubbed it on her pussy and started to finger her. man she was really tight.I loved it.  After stretching her for a bit. I slowly started to slip into her. She shivered and moaned in pleasure.  
  
  
  
  
tbc i cant give you it all this time XDD i will split it  next chapter first being edward x jacob  than emmett x cleodora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i can be evil >83


End file.
